The statements in this section merely provide background information relating to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Friction clutch assemblies are often used to selectively transfer torque between an input member and an output member. For example, some vehicles include a selective torque transfer device (e.g., a limited slip differential) for selectively coupling a rotating input shaft and an output shaft. The clutch assembly selectively engages to transfer torque between the input shaft and the output shaft and selectively disengages to disengage the input and output shafts.
Many conventional clutch assemblies include a plurality of input clutch plates that are coupled to the input member and a plurality of output clutch plates that are coupled to the output member. The input and output clutch plates are alternatingly arranged (i.e., interleaved) in a clutch pack. The clutch assembly also includes an actuator, such as a mechanical or hydraulic actuator that can be actuated by a control system between a disengaged and an engaged position. The control system causes the actuator to move from a disengaged position, in which the input and output clutch plates are spaced away from each other, to the engaged position, in which the input and output clutch plates engage to thereby transfer torque between the input and output members. Many conventional clutch assemblies require installation of a separate spring or springs within the clutch pack. The spring or springs facilitate separation of the input and output clutch plates in the disengaged position to reduce drag.